


in the midst of it all (love blooms)

by yoyo_enthusiast



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Crown Prince Kim Yohan, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Yohan is Bad At Feelings, Kim Yohan is Whipped, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Prince Yoo Yongha, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, WEi parents are butlers!, Yongha is going to be hurt a bit, well Donghan basically raised Yongha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyo_enthusiast/pseuds/yoyo_enthusiast
Summary: Kim Yohan, the crown prince of Gwynwald were to be wed to the youngest prince of the neighboring kingdom. Yohan had honestly seen it coming as he is, after all, the crown prince of a huge empire, but still, it had shocked him and crushed his dreams of having a peaceful happy life with the person he loves. However, Yohan didn't expect to be wed to a man that only screams mystery around him.Little did he know that there is so much more to Prince Yoo Yongha of Orthodeux.
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Kim Donghan, Kang Seokhwa/Kim Junseo, Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. the signs of big hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing summaries, but basically, this will be a hell lot of angst and i'm sorry to soft stans of Yongha but he's going to get hurt like...a lot throughout this story. English is also not my native language, so please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes! 
> 
> P.S. Yell at me on my twitter! @/bittersweetlat1

Ever since he was 5, Yohan knew that his life is bound to be tedious and will somewhat go against his desires sometimes in terms of making big decisions. Well, it is to be expected though, right? Being a crown prince and all of that, Yohan learned to live a life full of expectations and demands from the whole nation as well as the people around him. 

Yohan is expected to be skilled at politics, history, etiquette, and traditional moral values of the kingdom. He is also expected to be ready to sacrifice everything and anything for his people and nation, including his own life. Which, sometimes, Yohan gets a bit mortified at, but then again, he reminded himself that it is his duty and obligation as the heir to the throne of Gwynwald. 

His duties and obligations are suffocating, that is no secret, but it was _never_ this bad. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be a normal boring day for Yohan, which means a day just handling documents and attending to his courses. But he knew something was not right when his butler and also arguably his best friend, Jang Daehyeon, came to his study room to send him a message from his father, the king.

"Your highness, his majesty has requested your presence in the throne room" 

At first, Yohan didn't feel like anything is off. It's not like it's rare for his father to request for him to the throne room to either give the crown prince a new task or talk to his heir about the future of the throne. So he entered the throne chambers not expecting anything bad will happen to him.

As soon as he bowed down to the king (and his father), Yohan stood up and gave his father the look that asks 'what do you want from me?'. But of course, Yohan could never bring himself to be rude to his own father. So he finally spoke amidst the uncomfortable silence in the throne room. 

"You requested me, father?"

He asked the middle-aged man sitting on the high chair of the throne, dressed with all of the glory of the royal with a crown sitting on his head comfortably. His father gave him the look that makes Yohan instantly knew there was something that he needs to do for his father. 

"Son, how old are you again?"

The question makes Yohan had to fight back a disappointed sigh.

' _Oh c_ _ome on! You're my old man, you take part in bringing me into this world, you should at least know how old I am!_ '

Yohan mentally complained, but he took a deep breath and answered. 

"21 years old, father, I just turned 21 last month"

With that, his father thoughtfully hummed before then dropping the bomb on him. 

"You're in age for marriage then!"

The sudden change in his majesty's tone almost shocked the crown prince. Yohan looked at his father with wide eyes, wondering what his father means by that. 

"I beg your pardon, but can you please elaborate, father?"

Something in Yohan's guts doesn't feel right. 

"The advisors and I are negotiating for an alliance with the west kingdom, Orthodeux. One of the conditions the king directly requested from us are the royals' hands in marriage with his youngest, and since you are my heir and soon-to-be King and yet still has no one to marry, you are going to marry the youngest of the Orthodeux's royals"

The explanation from his father leaves Yohan speechless. In his mind, he is confused and shocked. Marriage? 

"Your majesty, perhaps the crown prince is not ready yet for the commitment of marriage?"

Yohan turned his attention towards the voice of question and noticed a young man he's never met before in his life wearing royal uniform attributes that were not familiar to the crown prince, which means the man is not from their kingdom, standing at the entrance of the room. He is tall and handsome as his facial features are sharp. Yohan is very sure he never met this man before in his life.

Yohan was about to question who the man was, but before he was able to question the man, the man gave a small smile before bowing and introducing himself. 

"My name is Kim Donghan, advisor of Orthodeux and butler of the prince you are to be wed with, it's a pleasure to meet you, your highness"

_'A what? Advisor and butler...? Of the person, I'm supposed to marry...? What the hell-'_

The shock must have been so visible on Yohan's face as the so-called 'advisor and butler' of the neighboring kingdoms gave him a playful grin, the kind that makes Yohan feel the man is mocking him. 

Donghan walked closer to Yohan and the king's way with the grin not leaving his face, some maidens could be heard whispering about the new stranger inside the castle. Particularly how good-looking the man is, but that is none of Yohan's concern right now as his mind is a mess.

"Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you're already aware of my identity?"

Donghan asked the king after bowing, something in his tone makes their conversation seems like it's between two old friends instead of a supposedly professional and respectful conversation. 

"Well yes, the king of your kingdom had told my men yesterday that you and the prince were to come to our kingdom for the engagement and wedding preparations"

Hearing that, Yohan has had enough with the load of information he had received. Especially this one. 

"Father! You engaged me for marriage without telling me?!"

Yohan's patience has reached its limit as he never raised his voice to his father (and technically, his king). But this time he really couldn't hold it back anymore. He would understand if his father asked him to go to an unknown part of the nation for a diplomatic visit or replace him on a meeting with the upper-ups of the kingdom, but this? Yohan had at least wished to find a person he loves on his own and to lead a happy life with his significant someone, it's his childhood dream and an extremely big part of his life!

His father, the king, looks surprised by his son's sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Donghan seems amused by the heir's reaction to his arrival and the secret agreement of the two kingdoms. The king, his father, looks displeased at Yohan's behavior as his face put on a frown, the one that makes Yohan aware that he will regret his actions soon. 

"Kim Yohan, you will not use that tone to talk to your king"

His father scolded as then Yohan realized all of the maidens, guards, and even the Kim Donghan himself is looking at him. Some shocked at his sudden outburst, some in disapproval of his attitude, while some (read: Kim Donghan) seems mildly entertained by the mini-drama happening in front of them. 

"And Yohan, you are 21 and soon will have to replace me to lead this nation! Every king must have his queen, and I want you to prove yourself worthy of the throne. How you treat your soon-to-be spouse will show how you will treat the citizens of this nation. How you handle your marriage will show how you will handle this kingdom."

With that, Yohan was left unable to reply to his father's words. He feels so small and weak. His hands turned into fists on his sides as he swallowed all of those words and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself while facing reality. His reality. 

"Forgive me to intrude, however, Your majesty, I must tell you the kingdom expects no revocation of this engagement and marriage or else there will be no alliance, but instead, war"

Donghan added, which makes Yohan feel even more burdened and enraged. Yohan feels his anger slowly coming back again as he's hearing the tall man speak.

"Oh, and also. The prince will arrive here right before dinner. His name is Yongha and I hope you will introduce yourself in a mature, elegant way, your majesty"

With that, Donghan excused himself out of the throne room before asking a maiden where his chambers would be. After the man's departure, Yohan looked at his shaking fist and at his father, who dismissed him immediately. 

Whilst walking through the halls of the castle, Yohan looked at a window which he happened to pass by and looked out to the scenery of the town. He loves his kingdom, he really does. And he always wants to do the best for his people, but Yohan didn't want to lose his life fully just to serve his people, he is also a human, capable of wanting to be selfish. He feels like this is simply _unfair._

The blue sky outside the windows reminded him of the name that cocky man (yes, after that uneventful meeting, Yohan's impression of Kim Donghan is simply cocky). He sighed while his brain keeps chanting a particular name along with some complains and curses. 

_Yongha._

Yohan knew hating on his soon-to-be fiance will do nothing on the engagement. He's pretty sure his 'fiance' didn't want any part in this too. But he couldn't help feel a bit angry at that name. 

"I'm sorry...we haven't met yet, but I think I already hate you"


	2. first sight of future identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohan meets Yongha for the first time.

After the uneventful meeting, Yohan was informed that his schedules for the afternoon and the evening has been canceled in favor of the sudden welcoming party for his so-called fiancé's arrival this evening. This now results in him laying face first on his bed while his butler and best friend, Daehyeon is at the entrance of his chambers looking mildly worried for his master and friend. 

But of course, Daehyeon knew he couldn't do anything to help his dear friend and master as he is just a mere butler who could do nothing but offer butler services and sometimes, ears to listen to his highness's lament about the inconveniences of being an heir to the throne of a big kingdom like theirs and whatnot. 

"Your majesty?"

Yohan only responds with a muffled groan, to which Daehyeon shook his head. 

"Do you want me to get you anything? A hot tea perhaps?"

Daehyeon was not even surprised when Yohan didn't reply and instead continued groaning, Daehyeon sighs. 

Although the crown prince may look like he's tough and manly or whatever image the kingdom wants him to put on, Yohan is actually whiny, to say the least. Daehyeon has listened to more complaints about the prince's life rather than complaints about his butlerly services in his 10 years working for the royals. 

Daehyeon had served the royals ever since he was 10 years old, following the footsteps of his father, the head butler of the kingdom once upon a time. He knew Yohan since the boy was only 2 and started serving Yohan when the boy was only 8. To put it simply, Daehyeon had raised and grown up with Yohan too, so the butler knows almost everything about Gwynwald's future ruler. 

Including how to make the prince _spill_ whatever is on his mind. 

Daehyeon turned away and walked towards the door near him. He makes sure to step extra loudly so Yohan could hear him leaving.

"Well, if my presence is unnecessary, then excuse me-"

And that worked like a magic, Yohan almost (quite literally) jumped from his bed when Daehyeon announces his departure. 

"No!"

Daehyeon smirked before he turns around to see Yohan. The elder folds his hands in the front of his chest before eyeing Yohan who looks...well, stressed. 

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

Yohan sighs before he grabbed a pillow into his chest and hugged it. Before saying a small "yes".

\--------------------------------------------------

"I just don't understand why they want me to marry someone I barely even know. And I'm only 21 years old. I'm supposed to enjoy my youth. Even if I can't enjoy it to the fullest, I still want to be able to make decisions for myself"

Yohan said after he went on a long rant about how he feels. Daehyeon faithfully listening.

"Well, Yohan, it's not necessarily a taboo anymore in being arranged to a marriage in the kingdom though?"

Daehyeon received a sharp glare from the crown prince afterward, and he knew Yohan is upset because Daehyeon doesn't seem to think of the arrangement as a big thing.

"You know better than anyone about my dream, Daehyeon. In fact, I think only you know better than anyone other than mother about my dream"

Daehyeon sighed, remembering the Queen, Yohan's mother. Yohan's mother used to have a habit of telling folklores and tales to young Yohan, the ones that have happy endings as both main characters spend the rest of their lives together happily ever after. That rooted a deep belief in Yohan that one day, he will become like one of those main characters, preferably, the handsome prince, that will find his princess and fall in love with them. Even after the Queen's unfortunate death a few years ago, Yohan still believed in happy endings and makes it his life mission to make that fiction, that certain scene, a part of his life. 

And yes, Daehyeon understands better than anyone about Yohan's dream. But, Daehyeon is a realistic person, and honestly, to him, he sees no way of Yohan escaping this arrangement in any way as the 'cocky and arrogant butler' (Yohan's words, not his) said that there will be a war if one of them were to cancel the arrangement. 

"Yohan, as much as I understood how disappointed you are, I'm sorry to say that I see no way that you will not marry this person"

Yohan's frowns worsen at that sentence, but Daehyeon gave him the look that says 'let me talk first', so the crown prince didn't say anything and waited for the butler to continue. 

"But maybe this is fate? You know, even the tales has it's ups and downs, some even had to suffer throughout their lives to finally have their happy ending. I think this is just the beginning of your own fairy tale, Yohan. Who knows? Maybe you will learn to love your fiance, or at least learn to accept the fact that both of you are going to be bound forever"

Yohan hates how Daehyeon's words always somehow made sense. He sighed again, he knows he is being childish about this, but he is overwhelmed.

_What if my fiancé doesn't like me?_

_What if we're completely different from each other?_

_What if I get engaged to a psychopath???_

As if his personal butler could read minds, Daehyeon gave him an unimpressed look before saying:

"Yohan, your fiancé is a respectable prince of a strong neighboring kingdom. He is not a psychopath"

"Well, we don't know him yet!"

Daehyeon scoffed at the weak reply of the prince before he wrapped his hands around his torso, smirking playfully. 

"And if you turn out to fall in love with Prince Yoo Yongha, what are you going to do about it?"

Hearing the words 'fall in love' makes all of Yohan's defensive stances awake. 

"No way! I don't even know him!"

The childish conversation between the two continued for a while and ended with Yohan having to prepare himself for the welcoming party of his 'fiancé'. He was dressed up in an elegant navy blue royal suit and had his hair styled nicely showing his forehead. Daehyeon teased him saying that all of the girls in town will swoon over the crown prince, to which Yohan replied with a flustered 'shut up!'. 

Everyone in the castle has been busy too. The cooks in the kitchen have been preparing all kinds of delicacies and food since early in the afternoon, the butlers and maids are busy preparing and decorating the ballroom. Guards and knights men are busy patrolling the whole of the kingdom as well as maximizing the security for the bride of the crown prince's arrival. Heck, even florists and gardeners of the kingdom are summoned to make the best and prettiest bouquets and floral decorations. 

_It's all a big preparation for someone we barely even knew_

Yohan thought while Daehyeon escorted him to the gates of the kingdom to greet his fiancé who would be coming soon.

Of course, his father had asked for him to come earlier to have the Knight Commander explain the rundown of the event as well informing Yohan what he should do, where he should go, and whom he should talk to during the event, Yohan's way too used to this. 

"Stop that frown, his majesty will not be pleased if his only child is frowning in front of a diplomatic partner"

Yohan sighs when Daehyeon scolded him, they're right before the gateway where the king, Yohan's father, is already waiting outside to greet his soon-to-be son in law. Yohan dreads seeing both his father and the face of that cocky, arrogant butler and advisor of the neighboring kingdom, Kim Donghan. But what he dreaded the most was meeting with his own fiancé.

"Are you ready?"

Yohan nods, Daehyeon gave a sign to the knights to open the big gate in front of them. The giant gates are opened and it revealed a scene in which his father, the king is talking to Donghan while laughing. Seeming to get along very well with the advisor and butler of his fiancé, which boils more annoyance inside of Yohan. With a heavy heart, Yohan walked to his father and the advisor of Orthodeux. 

Donghan noticed him quickly, a smirk displaying on his annoyingly sharp features. As he bowed to the crown prince and the king also noticed Yohan's presence. The King gestured for Yohan to come and join them. Yohan, again, with a heavy heart approached them. Donghan and the King are both dressed in royal uniforms, except the king has his crown and cape around the elegant suit in gold & red. Meanwhile, Donghan is dressed in a similar style but with black that fits him well. 

"Son, you look handsome"

Yohan doesn't even bother to look flustered again because of Kim Donghan's presence, wanting to look confident in front of the cocky and arrogant butler. To which, Donghan once again smirked. 

"The prince is going to be here at any minute, I hope you are prepared, your highness"

Donghan said in a tone that sounds mocking to Yohan's ears. Yohan held back an overwhelming need to retort back to the man and chose to stand next to his father who is waiting expectantly for his son-in-law to come. And not long after, the sounds of trumpets greeting a dark blue-colored carriage being led with 2 huge black horses entering the gates of the castle.

God, Yohan dreads this moment. The crown prince clenched his fists on his sides as he waited for the carriage to stop in front of him, the king, and Donghan. As well as with a lot of knights, nobles, and maidens standing behind them, expectant of the crown prince's fiance arrival. The coachman stopped the horses and quickly bowed to the three big people in front of him, before walking to the carriage's door. 

Yohan could have sworn his heart wanted to burst when the coachman is getting closer and closer to the carriage, before then opening it. Yohan wanted to look away so badly. But he knows better than to do so, the wrath of his father is not his cup of tea. Yohan wanted to run away from this reality so badly, but he knows he can't. So he opted to close his eyes instead. 

He could hear footsteps and slowly it became closer and closer. 

"Your Majesties, I present to you, Prince Yoo Yongha of Orthodeux, the youngest of the royals" 

With the name he learned to hate today being said, Yohan opened his eyes. 

There he sees a man of his age, wearing a black soft blouse with a _cravate_ black necktie, slim fabric black pants layered with a black fine cape decorated with a few ornaments showing his identity as a royal. Yohan needs to remind himself that Orthodeux's fashion is very different than Gwynwald's. Standing in front of the king, the crown prince, and his kingdom's advisor, being the center of attention. 

(Yes, Orthodeux mainly wears black and dark colors on their daily attire meanwhile Gwynwald wears bright colors) 

He studies the face of his fiancé. His fiancé has baby cheeks, chubby even though his fiancé is smaller than him in terms of the body, pretty celestial nose, beautiful lips, and pretty eyes that sparkle the stars inside of them. 

_he is beautiful._

Yohan almost slapped himself when he thought of that. Suddenly all of the bad thoughts about his fiancé slipped away as now he couldn't stop staring at the person he's supposed to be disliking since early this morning. Donghan seems to notice as then the man smirked once again, Yohan couldn't really pay attention to him though. 

The king smiled at his soon to be son-in-law and quickly approached the young boy. 

"Welcome to Gwynwald, I have been very excited for your arrival!"

The king said with an enthusiastic tone. Believe it or not, this is the first time Yohan heard his father being enthusiastic over a guest for over a decade. His father must have been really excited about this 'negotiation'. 

"Ah...yes, thank you...your majesty"

The latter shyly replies. His voice soft and a bit heavy. Yohan couldn't really describe it. 

"You should call me father, anyways, Yohan! Come here!"

Hearing his name, Yohan quickly approached the two and his father is smiling brightly when Yohan and Yongha made eye contact, Yongha looked down, probably a bit shy and it burst a lot of weird feelings inside of Yohan.

"This is your soon-to-be husband, my son, the crown prince, Kim Yohan"

The king patted Yohan's shoulder with pride, and Yongha smiled. 

"Kim Yohan...nice to meet you, I'm Yoo Yongha"

Yohan stared dumbly at Yongha's face, starstruck, he needed to get his sense back together for a few seconds before replying. He smiled a bit goofily than he would've liked and replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Kim Yongha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected to edit TT TT  
> I didn't have the chance to edit because a lot of things happened in my personal life so I had to abandon this work for a while before picking it up. I hope you enjoy it! And I will try to be diligent in updating. 
> 
> Also, your kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I didn't expect anyone would read this, but you did and even left some comments which made my day even if I couldn't reply to it :')  
> Have a good day and stan WEi!

**Author's Note:**

> Yohan in real life is just whipped for Yongha lmao. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic, I will try my best to update as often as possible. Thank you for reading and stream Twilight!


End file.
